


A little pretty

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Obi-Wan just likes to feel a little bit pretty sometimes





	A little pretty

Staring at the other man for in stunned disbelief, Anakin finally took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen slowly. “Obi-Wan, what in all Force names are you wearing?” He questioned, voice perhaps a tiny bit squeaky.

The redhead looked up from where he was pouring himself a cup of tea, blinking a bit where he stood in front of the kitchen counter wearing his thin shift tunic that stopped a bit below his waist and under that a pair of pastel purple silky panties with tiny lace decorations at the top and around each leg that outlined his rear perfectly, showcasing the pertness of it along with the muscular build from years of exercise had given him. “Underwear?” He questioned back since that was clearly what the blond was referring to. “Also good morning Anakin.” He frowned.

“Yes, right, good morning but why are you wearing _those_ kinds of underwear?” Anakin spluttered

Staring at Anakin for a long moment Obi-Wan finally looked down at the lacy underwear he was wearing before giving a shrug. “I like to feel pretty too sometimes.” He shrugged and took a sip of his tea. “And these do make me feel pretty. And they’re very comfortable.” He added on quietly with a touch of a blush climbing his ears and neck.

Catching the blush, Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and gave the other a new once over, a small smile twitching onto his lips. “…Yeah okay, they do make you look rather pretty I will admit that Obi-Wan.” He chuckled faintly. “I was just surprised, I mean I never seen you wear… well this before.”

The other shrugged a bit, hiding a pleased yet shy smile into his cup. “Well I couldn’t exactly parade around in my underwear in front of my very young padawan.”

“You did in your boxers.” Anakin pointed out as he poured himself a glass of juice before grabbing the cheese to make himself an open faced sandwich with plenty of cheese and hopefully some leftover meat.

“That’s different, the fabric is loser and they looked more like shorts.” Obi-Wan shrugged, pretending not to notice Anakin examining his legs slowly even as the knight was putting his own breakfast together.

Honestly it was a bit flattering how Anakin eyes sparked with approval as they roved the pale legs covered in a sparse layer of red hairs, blue eyes darkening a bit at the strong nude legs.

Curious, Obi-Wan flexed them a bit and hid his grin into his cup once again when it made Anakin bite his lips with the start of a flush appearing in the others cheeks.

And then Anakin’s gaze raised higher, watching how the panties framed Obi-Wan’s rear, showcased the shape and put pale skin on display.

“I guess.” Anakin finally said and oh Force was his voice a little bit husky?

Now there was something Obi-Wan hadn’t expected and he felt a responding twitch in his own underwear.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan ignored the sensation as he hummed softly, watching the sunrise instead.

Thankfully, Anakin said nothing more and once his cup was empty, Obi-Wan slipped to his room to finish dressing, appearing back in the quarters as the fully respectable Jedi master in leggings, tunic and tabards in pale tans and brown.

Only he and Anakin knew the truth of what was under there and Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s eyes on him even as he pulled on his boots and headed out for a council meeting.

Force, it felt like those eyes were trying to burn through his clothes and it made Obi-Wan feel a tiny bit smug.


End file.
